Digimon Frontier their Crazy Holiday
by Zepriyds
Summary: This is my first fanfiction story. Spending their first christmas together. Where their bond will never fail. No matter what problem comes. Secret or not. *Takumi fluff*
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Frontier Crazy Holiday

As the holiday come, people are rushing to buy present. All the store are full of people rushing to buy their present. As for the frontier kids their holiday is something that they will never forget.

"Okay now does everyone have their secret Santa?" ask JP.

"Yes JP for the last time!" yelled everyone.

"Okay. Geezz,"

"Sorry JP but you have to admit it was getting annoying," said Koichi.

"Guess you're right. Sorry guys,"

"It's okay. Now is everyone ready to go shopping?" said Takuya.

"Yes."

The frontier kids enter the mall to buy their present for their secret Santa.

"So we are going in partner right?" asked Zoe.

"Yep. So does everyone got their partner?" ask Takuya.

"Yeah. Zoe and Tommy, Koji and Koichi, you and me," said JP.

"Okay see you guys in 2 hours," said Takuya.

In that the frontier kids have split up to buy their present. Tommy and Zoe went to their secret Santa favorite store. Takuya and JP had to take turn to which store to go. That goes the same for Koji and Koichi.

**Tommy and Zoe**

Tommy and Zoe are looking for the twins' favorite store. (I don't know what kind of name I should give the store. If you have any idea please tell me)

"So what are you getting Koji?" ask Zoe.

"I don't know," said Tommy "How about you what are you getting for Koichi?"

"Same thing. Good thing we're partner," said Zoe

"Yeah. Picking for twins is not easy," said Tommy.

"I know. Well were here, we better start looking,"

**Koji and Kouchi**

Koji and Koichi are having trouble figuring out what kind of gift to buy.

"How hard is it to buy a present?" asked Koji.

"Who knows but it will be hard to buy JP present,"

"Well for Takuya is not easy either,"

"Well you can buy new goggles for Takuya beside he needs it," said Koichi.

"Yeah, and you can buy JP a magic kit or chocolate," said Koji.

"Well problem solve now who goes first?" ask Koichi.

**Takuya and JP**

Takuya is not enjoying the company of JP. The whole time JP is complaining not having Zoe as a partner instead of figuring out what to buy for Tommy.

"How come Zoe get to go with Tommy?" complain JP.

"Chill JP, Zoe pick Tommy remember," said Takuya.

"I know but still,"

"Just give it up JP we're suppose to buy the present remember,"

"I know so what are you getting Zoe?"

"Don't know. How about you JP what are you getting Tommy?"

"Same thing. What kind of gift do you buy for a little kid?"

"Well we can buy your gift first then mine,"

"Okay I just hope we don't get any problem," said JP.

The frontier kids' holiday had just begun. Their gift problem is just a start but their holiday will be the best ever.

**

Okay this if my first fanfiction story okay. I know the beginning suck but that what I was able to come up with. If you think buying gift is easy well the frontier kids might have a tough time for now.

Pleaze R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I'm back. Sorry people my computer was busted for the last few weeks.

**

Store are packing. There not much time to get the perfect gift.

**JP and Takuya**

"So did you figure out what you're getting for Tommy?" asked Takuya.

"Yeah, I think I'll get him a new Play Station Portable,"

"Wow I didn't thought you will buy him that!"

"Well he is a good friend and beside he needed a new one anyways,"

"Well we better head to the Game Shop to buy it,"

JP nodded and headed to the Game Shop. On the way Takuya spotted Tommy and Zoe.

"JP hide!" shouted Takuya pushing JP out of the way.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because Tommy and Zoe are right there,"

"Oh no, if they see us then the surprise will be ruin"

"That's right so be quiet!"

Few minute later Zoe and Tommy enter the store that was right next door from the Game Shop. Takuya and JP got out from their hiding place.

"Okay the cost is clear," said Takuya getting out of the bush.

"Okay. Lets go the gift. But first,"

"What JP?"

"Get me out of this garbage can!" shouted JP.

"Oh sorry JP,"

**Koji and Kouchi**

"How about this we flip a coin" suggested Kouchi.

"Well that would solve our problem" said Koji

"Well do you have any other idea?"

"Fine. I call head."

"Okay"

Kouchi reach into his pocket to get a coin.

"Um Koji do you have a coin"

"Here"

Kouchi grab the coin and flip the coin. In second the coin landed on tail.

"I won you loose!" shouted Kouchi with cheer.

"What ever"

"Fine. Lets go to the candy shop"

"Why?"

"Because I'm buying him a five pound chocolate shape like Beetlemon"

"Wow JP sure would like that"

"I know"

With that Koji and Kouchi went searching for the candy shop. In the next corner the twin saw Takuya helping JP getting out of the garbage can.

"Koji we better go the other way"

"Sure"

"Why was JP in the garbage can?"

"Who know"

In a few minute the twin found the candy shop.

"Well here we are"

The twin went inside. The whole place had different kind of candy. There was even chocolate shape into different form.

"Wow, JP would love this"

"Yeah"

"Can I help you?" asked an old man.

"Yeah I want to buy a five pound chocolate shape into this form" said Kouchi handing him a drawing of Beetlemon.

"Well it would probably take a hour"

"That fine. I'll pick it up then"

"Just give me your name and you can pay when you pick it up"

Kouchi then gave the old man his name and left the store.

"Hey Kouchi did you notice how much the old man look like JP"

"Not really"

"might have been my imagination"

"Well we better go buy your gift for Takuya"

"Well lets go"

Koji and Kochi went to their favorite store to find a new pair of goggles. (remember where Zoe and Tommy were going to buy their gifts.)

**Takuya and JP **

Takuya was finally able to get JP out of the garbage can.

"Okay where is the Play Station Portable"

"Do you need help sir" said an old man.

"Yes can you tell me where you keep the Play Station Portable"

"Well over there" said the man pointing at the Play Station Portable.

When JP saw that there was only one left. He quickly rush to get it before a little kid got it.

"Hey kid give that!"

"No!"

"Come on kid I'll give you candy"

"What kind of candy?"

"Chocolate"

"Deal"

With that the kid gave JP the Play Station Portable.

"Well sir I see you found the Play Station Portable"

"Yes sir"

"Well is this for a friend"

"That's right sir"

"If you want you can engrave something"

"Well if you don't mind can you engrave this symbol?"

JP drew a symbol that he wanted him to engrave. He then gave it to the old man.

"Well okay sir," said the old man "Pick it up in half an hour."

"Okay sir I'll be back"

JP and Takuya then left the store.

"Now lets go buy your gift"

"Huh Oh yeah my gift"

"Hey Takuya what were you thinking?"

"Two think. First: what to get Zoe and second: how much that old man look like Tommy."

"Really. I didn't notice"

"Well lets go to the jewelry store" said Takuya.

"Really you finally decided what to get Zoe,"

"Yup"

Well then lets go."

**

Time is almost up will they be able to get the perfect gift for their Secret Santa.

What about Zoe and Tommy what will they buy for their Secret Santa .

Stay tune for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**As the holiday come. No one has time because they're searching for the great gift.**

**Zoe and Tommy**

"Well we better started looking for the gift Zoe,"

"Huh…Oh Tommy I wasn't paying attention,"

"What were you thinking Zoe?"

"I was thinking how in the digital world Koji and Kouchi were light and darkness,"

"Yeah"

"So how about we buy them a yin and yang necklace,"

"Why?"

"Well Koji and have one half of it and Kouchi can have the other half. That when they look at it they will always remind them of each other"

"But who gets which?"

"Koji can have the black one which mean good and Kouchi can have the other which mean bad,"

"Well then lets go buy them…"

"Tommy quick hide!"

"Why?"

"Look over there." said pointing at the direction where Koji and Koichi are.

"Oh no is them!"

"Lets make sure that they don't see us."

Tommy nodded and follow Zoe. Zoe didn't notice that she bump in someone.

"Oh Sorry"

"Its okay. Do you need help?" said the old man

"Yes sir we want to find a necklace" said Tommy.

"What kind of necklace?"

"Well a yin and yang" said Zoe

"Well let me call my brother"

" Hey bro!"

"Yeah" the second man look like the first man that was helping Zoe and Tommy.

"This is my twin brother."

"Nice to meet you" said Zoe and Tommy.

"Hey bro this two need to find a yin and yang necklace"

"Well follow me"

All three of them follow the man where the yin and yang necklace were.

"Here you go, you just give on half to a friend and the other to another" said the second man

"And if you want you can engrave something to each one,"

"well can you engrave this to symbol" said Zoe showing them the two symbol.

"Yeah but the black has to have this symbol," said Tommy pointing at Koji symbol "And the other this symbol."

"Okay then come. Pick it up in an hour"

Both Tommy and Zoe nodded for agreement. Zoe and Tommy left the store making sure that Koji and/or Kouchi didn't see them.

"Hey Tommy did you notice how does two man kind look like Koji and Kouchi?"

"Now that you mention it they do kind of look like Koji and Koichi"

"Well lets go get something to eat"

"Yeah"

**Koji and Kouchi**

Koji and Kouchi enter their favorite store. They didn't notice that Zoe and Tommy were in the store.

"Okay where can we find those goggle?" said Koji.

The twin didn't notice an old lady behind them.

"Need any help?"

"Yes mam. Can you tell me where to find a pair of goggle?" asked Koji.

"Well follow me."

Koji and Koichi follow the old lady to where the goggle were. Right away Koji and Koichi started looking for a good pair for Takuya.

"Well how about this young man" said the old lady holding a pair of goggle. The goggle look similar to the first pair of goggle that Takuya had. Only one thing that was different on the side it. had a picture of a dragon with flame.

"Those are great!"

"Well if you want can I can sow something on it"

"Well if isn't that much trouble"

"Not at all"

With that Koji showed the lady the symbol of flame.

"Well then come back here in 30 minutes"

"Sure"

With that Koji and Koichi left the store. Good thing is time for Koichi to pick up his gift from the candy shop. But Koji was thinking of something.

"Hey Koji what are you thinking?"

"I was thinking how that lady look like Takuya somehow"

"Really I guess I didn't notice that too"

"Well we better go the candy shop to pick up JP gift"

**Takuya and JP**

After 10 minutes of looking for the jewelry store. Takuya and JP started looking for a gift for Zoe.

"Can I help you?" said a old man.

"Yes, I want to buy a gift for my friend,"

"Well do you have any idea what you want to give her?"

"Do you have any necklaces?"

"Well yes follow me"

Takuya and JP follow the old man. When they got there the man showed Takuya a necklace that had heart on it.

"That's beautiful"

"Yeah it is" said JP agreeing with Takuya.

"Well is also a locket" said the man opening the locket.

"If you want I can engrave something for her it won't cost you anything."

"Really. Then can you put this symbol?" said Takuya showing him the symbol of wind.

"Come back here in 40 minutes"

"Sure thing"

With that Takuya and JP left the store to pick up JP gift. Out side the store Takuya was thinking of something.

"Hey Taki what are you thinking?"

"Do you remember how the man in the game shop look like Tommy"

"Yeah"

"Well the man in there kind of remind me of Zoe"

"I know what you mean. Some how he kind of look like Zoe"

"Yeah."

"Well we better head to the game shop to pick up Tommy present"

Takuya and JP were heading to the Game Shop. While Koji and Koichi were heading to the Candy Shop and Zoe And Tommy were getting something to eat.

***

Hope you like this chapter.

Later day. Peace

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The day is almost up. Time is almost over. There not much time to get your gift. If you remember Koji and Koichi were going to get JP gift. Takuya and JP were going to get Tommy. Finally Zoe and Tommy were just getting something to eat. While each group were going to their destination. All of them bump into each other.

"Ouch! Watch it" yelled JP. When he saw that it was Koji.

"Oh, sorry Koji"

"Oh is you…" before he could finish another bump into Koji.

"Ouch!" Koji saw who it was.

"Is you Tommy,"

"Oh hey guys"

There was silent for a moment until Takuya broke the silent.

"So… how your shopping going Zoe?"

"Fine. How about you guys?"

"Fine."

"Well we better get going. Right Kouchi"

"Yeah. We'll see you guys later"

"Us too" said Tommy.

"Well see ya," said Takuya.

**Tommy and Zoe**

"That was kind of weird" said Zoe

"Yeah it was"

"I just can believe that…" but until Zoe could finish her sentence she bump into someone at her school.

"Watch it weirdo"

"Oh hi Jenny"

Jenny saw Tommy "Well I see that you'll do anything to get boyfriend. Even if it means to out with a little kid."

"Hey Tommy is great guy and beside we're just friend"

"I see you guys are just friend. So your real boyfriend is this Takuya guy"

So couldn't help but blush especially that Tommy is there. "No he is one of my best friend like Tommy"

"Well then I hope you don't mind introducing me to him"

"No but right now I have no idea where he is"

"Maybe next time" Jenny started to walk away from Tommy and Zoe, "See you later weirdo. I have to meet my brother and my cousins"

"I guess she not one of your friends huh"

"You got that right. She is one of the most spoil girl I ever met"

"Don't worry about her you got us especially Takuya right" Tommy could it help to teases Zoe. Zoe could it help to blush.

"Can you not tell no one what happen here"

"Sure thing Zoe"

**Takuya and JP**

"That was strange back there"

"I know"

JP and Takuya were going to the Game Shop until an old friend or friends bump into Takuya and JP.

"Ow watch it. Oh is you Takuya," said the kid

"Is that you JP" said the other kid.

"Oh is you John" said Takuya. It was one of Takuya's soccer teammate.

"Is good to see you again George" He was one of JP classmate.

"Well if isn't my buddy JP"

"Wait you two know each other"

"We're cousin"

" So what are you two doing here?" asked JP

"Just doing some Christmas shopping" said John "What are you doing here?"

"Doing some Christmas shopping too"

"Is it for this girl Zoe that you mention a lot JP"

"No is for another buddy"

"Wait! I though Zoe was your girl Takuya," said John " You talked about her all the time in practice"

"I do not and beside if I do talked about her I'll made sure that you don't know anything about her"

"Why don't you want me to find out about her"

"Because you always try to steal something from me"

"Like What?"

"Like stealing the captain spot"

"Well I did deserve it"

"No you didn't I deserve it"

While Takuya and John were fighting JP and George were having their own fight"

"Hey JP how your heart?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you didn't heard your buddy always talked about the same girl that you talked about"

"They're just friend not anything else"

"Are you sure about that"

"That's it I'm tires of you making me feel bad"

"When did I made you feel bad JP"

"Telling me that I'm not a good magician when I was going to enter the school talent show"

"Yeah I remember that talent show. I won that talent sow,"

"Yeah because somehow you made me drop out of the talent show. And then you took my routine. You took all of my magic trick"

"Well it was your chose to drop"

"I'm tired of this lets go John we need to meet my sister Jenny and the twins"

"Fine" before John left he took a look at Takuya, "See you in the soccer field and by the way I hope I meet your friend Zoe one day"

"That goes with me too JP" shouted George.

Takuya and JP just walk away and headed for the Game Shop.

**Koji and Koichi**

"Okay it was just weird back there"

"I'll say"

Like the other the twin bump into some friends.

"Watch it!" yelled Koji.

"Look brother is Koji"

"I see and his twin brother Koichi"

"Oh great is the Johnson brothers" said Koji.

"Where your friends or do you only rely on each other?"

"On like you we do have friends"

"Yeah is you two that rely on each other and your family"

"You know what we don't have time for this."

"Yeah we need to meet our cousin George and the other"

"What ever"

The Johnson left Koji and Koichi. Koji and Koichi just went to the Candy Shop.

---

Meanwhile Jenny, George, John, and the Johnson twin met up.

"I so tired of Zoe"

"What wrong sis?"

"Is this girl she just make me so mad"

"Why?"

"She just does. But when I meet the "boyfriend". I'm intending of stealing him"

"Tell me the name of this girl and her "boyfriend","

"Her name is Zoe and the guy is Takuya"

""Wait Takuya I know him. He's in my soccer team" yelled John.

"Did you say Zoe?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I want to steal Takuya "girlfriend","

"That goes with me. I want to hurt JP"

"Well we want to prove to Koji and Koichi that we have better friends"

"I know does two. Takuya talked about his friends a lot"

"How about we ruin does kids Christmas"

"Great idea Jenny"

"Then it settle we make sure they have the worst Christmas ever"

"C'mon we need to meet my little brother in the entrance"

---

Those kids have a plan to ruin the frontier kids.

Will it work or not? Or will it be a Christmas that they would never forget.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that it took me long to update this chapter. Hope you like the last chapter.

Chapter 5

The five kids that were planning of ruining the frontier kids Christmas. Were heading to the entrance to meet up John's little brother.

"About time you guys got here. I've been waiting here for 10 minutes" complain the little kid.

"Sorry bro. We've been discussing how to ruin somebody or shall I say a group of friends their Christmas"

"Can I help"

"Sure thing Leny" said Jenny.

"What the plan?"

**Takuya and JP**

After meeting their enemies. Takuya and JP were heading to the Game Shop.

"Do you really know that guy Takuya?"

"Sure do, I have to work with him during a game."

"I feel sorry for you"

"Well how about you? That kid George, is he bad news?"

"You have no idea"

"Well we're here. You better go get that gift. Huh."

"your right"

JP and Takuya went inside and saw present wrap.

"Hey mister Who's gift is that?"

"Well this is your gift, is the you bought for your friend"

"You wrap it for me. Well thanks sir."

"No problem, that will be $140 dollar"

"Really why? I thought it will be more than that"

"Is the holiday and beside I own this place so I can choose if I want to give it less or not"

"Well okay here you go"

JP pay the man and left the store. Outside there was somebody waiting for them.

'Okay the one with the goggles is Takuya you got that Jenny" said John.

"Sure thing." Jenny said with an evil smile at her face.

"Remember the plan"

"Okay"

John left Jenny and Jenny went up to them an accidentally bump into them.

"Oh I'm so sorry"

"Is okay"

"Hey are you Takuya and you are JP. Right "

"Yeah. How did you know?" asked JP

"My friend Zoe talks about you two all the time"

"Really?" asked Takuya blushing.

"I always wanted to meet you two"

"Well you seen us but we have to go sorry. It was nice to meet you"

"Where are you going?"

"I need to pick up Zoe present."

"Can I come I can tell you if she will liked it or not? And beside I want to see if Zoe is here or not."

"Sure thing" JP said.

_Great the plan is working. I have their trust. All I have to do is get close to Takuya. _Jenny thought the of the plan to ruin their Christmas.

**Zoe and Tommy**

After having a bite to eat. Zoe and Tommy went back to the store hoping that the twins weren't going to be there. Inside the store the two man that were helping them saw them come in.

"I see you two came back" said the first man.

"sure did. Are the present ready?"

"Yes they are my brother has them. Oh here he comes,"

The man twin brother was holding two boxes. The boxes were are ready wrap.

"Here you go. I wrap them for you."

"Which is which?" asked Tommy.

"The white wrapping one has the yin and the one the dark wrapping has the yang"

"Thank you. How much is it?"

"$50 only"

"Really I don't want you guys to get in trouble with your boss"

"Don't worry our boss put everything less and beside is the holiday"

"Well if is okay then here you go"

Zoe and Tommy gave each half of the payment. When the second man gave the present to Zoe and Tommy. Zoe and Tommy left the store making sure that Koji and Koichi wouldn't see them. Outside the store there was John, George, and Lenny waiting for them. Jenny show who was Zoe before. George made it look that he accidentally bump into Zoe.

"So sorry"

"Its okay"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"I'm George and this are my cousins John and Lenny"

"I'm Zoe and this is Tommy"

"Tommy is that you"

Tommy wasn't happy of seeing Lenny one of his classmate.

"Hey Lenny"

"Wait did you said your name was Zoe!"

"Mm Hmm"

"My friend Takuya talks about you all the time"

"Yeah JP talks about you too all the time"

"Oh really" Zoe couldn't help but blush, "If you guys want, you two can come with us. We're suppose to meet them in a little while"

"That's sound great!"

While those three were talking. Tommy and Lenny were having their own discussion.

"I see your with the big kids now"

"What do you mean? Their my friends"

"Well how do you know their really your friends? How do you know that they don't talked about you behind your back?"

"They won't do that! Their my friends."

"If you say so"

"Come Lenny we're meeting some friends,"

"Sure thing Cous"

"I hope you think what I said"

Tommy can't stop thinking what Lenny said. _Could it be true? Would they really talked about me behind my back?_

With that all five them went to meet the others.

**Koji and Kouchi**

Koji and Koichi went to the candy to pick up JP gift. When they went inside the man had the gift ready. It was all ready wrap.

"Here you go young man"

"Thank you. How much would it be?"

"Just $40 dollar"

"Really I thought it will be much more than that" Koichi was surprise what the man said. A chocolate statue cost $40.

"It is the holiday and beside I own this place so I make the chose what the cost"

"Okay here you go" Koichi handed the money to the man.

"Before I forget, I put something in there for your friend"

"Really what is it?"

"You will have to wait until your friend get to it"

With that Koji and Koichi left the store. Outside the Johnson twin were waiting for them.

"Hey Koji, Koichi" said Mark.

"Oh is you two what do you want?"

"Oh nothing we just want to say hi"

"if that it then we have to go"

"Where?" asked Chris.

"To KK to pick up a gift"

"Then we're go beside we were heading to that store anyways"

"Okay I guess"

It took them a while to get there. Both twins didn't talked during the whole walk. When they finally got there both twins separate. Koji and Koichi went to the lady to pick up the gift. While the Johnson left but didn't get their eyes off.

"Well I see you boys came back"

"Sure did. Is the present ready?"

Have right here. I even wrap it for you."

"Thank you. How much do I owed you?"

"Only $30"

Koji was surprise what the lady said. These pair of goggles only $30 even with the symbol of fire that she sow.

"Are you sure? I don't want you getting in trouble with your boss"

"Don't worry about that. I own this place so is my decision what the price is"

"Okay then here you go" Koji gave the lady the money. Then he left the store. Right behind the twin were the Johnson twin.

"I see you guys left the store"

"yeah we need to meet up with our friends"

"Really your friends. Tell me are they really your friends"

"What are you saying?" asked Koichi.

"Oh nothing, I'm just saying"

"For get about it. C'mon Koichi we have to go"

The twin left the Johnson twin. When the Johnson twin made sure that Koji and Koichi really left. Mark took out his phone and call the others. Meanwhile Koji and Koichi were discussing what the Johnson twin said.

"Do you think is true" ask Kouchi

"No"

"Well it could be" Kouchi said being unsure what the Johnson twin said.

"Kouchi, remember that they're our friends; they'll never pretend to be our friends"

"Your right. We better go meet them"

Koji and Kouchi went to go meet the others.

Takuya and JP

Takuya, JP, and Jenny wet to the jewelry shop to pick up Zoe gift. Meanwhile the evil Jenny was thinking of the plan to ruin the gang Holiday especially Zoe.

At the entrance the old men that help Takuya, had the gift ready.

"Well I see you two are back" stated the man.

"Yep, is the present ready?" Takuya was looking for the gift.

"Sure is. Is right here; ready and wrap"

"Thank you sir." Takuya said taking the gift, "How much is it?"

"Well because is the holiday, it will be $100 dollar."

Takuya was surprise of the price for this necklace; especially that is engrave.

"Really sir, I don't want you to get in trouble with your boss"

"No need. I own this shop, so I decide what I charge"

"Well then; here you go" Takuya gave the money to the man.

"Thank you, and happy holiday"

"Happy holiday" shouted Takuya before he left.

When all three of them got out of the shop. Jenny started with the plan.

"So what did you got for Zoe?"

"A locket"

"I'm sure she will love it"

"Hope so"

"Well Takky we better go meet the others. Hey Jenny do you want to comes with us?"

"Sure"

All three of them went to meet the others. Same for the others. Zoe, Tommy, George, Lenny, John, Koji, and Koichi went to meet the others. Except for the Johnson twin their mission was already complete. To make Koji and Koichi feel unsure for their friends. Now its Jenny turn.

"Hey you two, do you guys any more friends?"

"Sure do. There's Koji, Kouchi, and Tommy"

"Can you tell me more about Koji and Kouchi?" asking a dump question. She already know Koji and Kouchi.

"Well all we can say is that they're the best of friends we ever had"

"Really I mean, don't you two have anything bad to say about them"

"No way" stated JP

'Yeah, JP is right. We will never say nothing bad about them. Like saying that Koji and Kouchi are the worst of friends we ever had!" explain Takuya.

"Yeah, we will never say that Koji has a funny bandana and that we wish that we never met Kouchi"

"Sorry to ask"

Just then Jenny saw Zoe and Tommy approaching along with her brother and cousin. She quickly did what she had to do. She kiss Takuya on the lip. Knowing that Zoe was there.

Both JP and Takuya was in shock. Takuya quickly ended the kiss. He couldn't say anything until Jenny spoke.

"I'm so sorry"

"You should go"

"Sure thing, by the I won't tell Zoe. Bye" Jenny left JP and Takuya alone. Her part of the plan was complete.

Takuya and JP were glad that Jenny left. They just went to meet the others. In the corner Takuya and JP were shock what they saw.

Meanwhile when Zoe, Tommy, Lenny, George, and John were close to meet the others. When they were close all of them saw what Jenny did. Everyone was surprise especially Zoe.

Zoe made sure that they didn't saw them. Same thing with the others. John and George knew that it was their turn.

"I can't believe that Takuya did that!" stated John

"I know. JP didn't try to stop it"

"Are you okay Zoe?" asked George.

"I'm find"

"How about we leave that Cry baby and go have some fun" said George

"Don't call Tommy like that. I won't allow you to insult Tommy saying that he's a cry baby" Zoe defeating Tommy.

On the other side Tommy only heard that Zoe said that he was a big baby. _It is true. They aren't my friends. If Zoe thinks I'm a cry baby what would the others think_. Tommy thought what would the other think about him. After hearing what Zoe said.

"Sorry, I just thought that will make you laugh" George quickly apology.

"Well it didn't. You shouldn't never said…" Zoe was cut off by John lips.

Zoe quickly ended the kiss but not quick enough. Takuya and JP saw it all. They quickly left making sure that they didn't saw him.

"What it wrong with you!" Zoe slap John leaving him a mark.

"Sorry Zoe, we'll go right now"

With that John Lenny and George left them.

Zoe and Tommy just left to meet the other.

Meanwhile Koji and Koichi were close to meet the others. When they saw Takuya and JP they couldn't believe what they heard: _Koji and Kouchi are the worst of friends we ever had! Koji has a funny bandana and that we wish that we never met Kouchi._

Both of them try not to think about it. When they saw Takuya, JP, Zoe, and Tommy approaching at them. They quickly try to act normal.

"Hey guys!" said JP.

"Hey there" Koji said with a negative attitude.

"Are you okay Koji?" asked Zoe

"What would you care Zoe?" stated Takuya.

"Well at least I don't" but Zoe quickly cover her mouth.

"I don't do what?"

"Like you don't know"

While Zoe and Takuya were arguing. Koji and JP had their own fight.

"Dude what wrong with you"

"I don't think you're care"

"What did I ever done to you"

"Like you don't know"

The same thing with Kouchi and Tommy.

"What with all this fighting. They're acting like cry baby"

"What are you saying Kouchi, that they're like me a cry baby"

"No Tommy, I'm just saying that they're acting like that"

"Of course you are"

"Is there a problem Tommy" Kouchi didn't know what's wrong with Tommy.

---

In the others side. The trouble makers were enjoying what they see.

"I can't believe it work" stated Jenny.

"I know. Not only their Christmas was ruin but their friendship will end." said John

--

With the frontier kids. Well they're still fighting. Suddenly there was an announcement.

"Attention customer. The holidays are here. Time to be with family and friends. For this we are going to put a friendship song. To remind us of our friends"

My Best Friend

Chorus

Til' the end I will be with you,We will go where our dreams come trueAll the times we have been throughYou will always be my best friends...

Here we are-on a new adventureDanger lurks-somewhere in the darknessWe are set-for surprises-even battle!We're a team-no one better mess with us

If we stand as one,There's nothing to fear,We'll beat the darkness,And we'll stay right here!Time after time,That's how it will be,Just you and me.

Repeat Chorus

Good friends-are those who stick togetherWhen there's sun and in the heavy weather

Smile after smile,That's how it will be,Just you and me...

Repeat Chorus

Remember, when we first met?We had such fun, oh I never will forget...Since then, the times are so good - We've alays stick together like best friends should...

Repeat Chorus

When the song ended the frontier kids stopped arguing. Somehow that song remind them their adventure and their friendship.

"Sorry guys" said Takuya.

"Me too" they all said it.

"I don't what happen"

"Sorry JP is that Kouchi and I heard you two saying that you guys don't want to be our friends" said Koji.

"We didn't mean that. Is that…Jenny ask if we wanted to say something bad about you two. We said no and gave example"

"Oh"

"You said Jenny?" ask Zoe

"Yeah we met her and told us that she's your friend"

"No she's not"

"She isn't. We thought she was"

"No, she always try to ruin my life"

"Oh" Takuya couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Um Zoe sorry what happen. Is that…I saw you kiss my worst enemy John"

"Oh you saw that. I forgive you if you forgive me. I also saw you kiss Jenny"

"Well then I forgive you and sorry about that"

"Um Kouchi sorry about my attitude" said Tommy.

"Is okay Tommy"

"Is that I heard Zoe said that I was a cry baby and I thought that everyone else think the same thing"

"Sorry that you heard that but that kid George wanted me to leave you and call you a cry baby. I just couldn't help it that I told him not to call you a cry baby" Zoe explain what really happen.

"Oh Can you forgive me"

"Sure Tommy"

"I Shouldn't never listen to Lenny"

"I know what you mean Tommy" said Kouchi "We shouldn't listen to the Johnson twin"

"Well I think we were all trick"

All of them laugh. When they stop laughing Zoe suggested something.

"Hey guys I know its not Christmas but how about we give our gift right now"

All of the guys thought it was a great idea.

"Good idea Zoe."

"Yeah Zoe"

"So who goes first"

"Can we go first?" ask Tommy.

"Sure"

"Zoe and Tommy gave their gift to Koji and Kouchi. Both of them were surprise who their secret Santa. Next it was Koji and Kouchi. They gave their gift to Takuya and JP. Again they were surprise who their secret Santa. Lastly it was Takuya and JP. JP gave Tommy gift but when it was Takuya turns, he got nervous. When he found the courage to give her; he quickly gave Zoe her gift.

Each of them open their gift. Koji and Kouchi like their especially that it had their symbol gift. Zoe and Tommy were glad; they explain that each of their necklace will remind them of each other.

When Takuya and JP open their gift, they were glad what they got. Takuya really loves his new goggle and JP was especially happy because he got a statue of Beetlemon made out of chocolate. Kouchi explain to JP that there was a surprise inside the chocolate. JP found a weak spot in the statue and broke it. There was a magic wand with Beetlemon symbol. He was happy that he gotten a new magic wand.

Tommy and Zoe open their gift. Tommy was happy that he had gotten a new Play Station Portable with the ice symbol. Zoe was very happy for her gift. She love her locket. Takuya told her to open it. Zoe open it and saw two picture. One side is a photo of the gang and the other side was a picture of both of them. Zoe quickly hug Takuya for her gift. With caring she kiss Takuya on the lips. It was a shock for both of them. Luckily no one saw them. When Zoe broke the kiss off the quickly apologies.

"Sorry Takuya" Zoe said blushing.

"Its okay" said Takuya blushing.

"Well this a Christmas that we never forget, huh guys" said JP

"Yeah JP" said Zoe and Takuya still blushing.

--

On the other side the trouble makers couldn't believe what they saw. Their plan didn't work.

"I can't believe it didn't work" complain Jenny

"I know, I wanted all of them have their Christmas ruin and their friendship to end"

All of them were complaining how their plan didn't work.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the mall. A group of people were talking of their adventure.

"I'm glad those kids are still friends" said an old women.

"I know, we have to make sure that their friendship still continued" said the leader of the group.

"Don't worry part of our mission is done. We made sure that the gift they went to the right person" said his best friend

"Yeah each of them got the right gift" said the twin.

"Yeah, how hard is it to make sure that their friendship stay strong" said the candy shop owner.

"He rights, our grandchildren friendship will stay strong like our." said the game shop owner.

"Lets just hope so. If they think defeating Lucemon was hard then our grandchildren need to be ready for the greatest evil villain. Especially my granddaughter; she needs to be ready for the greatest secret that her parents kept from her" said the Jeweler Shop owner.

"Don't forget that other secret and that Takuya needs to be ready for that secret too." said the old lady.

"Let just make sure they're ready" said the man.

The end

---

Hope you like the ending. I know it might have been confusing and surprising.


End file.
